godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Guesty-Persony-Thingy
Okay since you are the expert can you go clean up Template: USERNAME and Template: Clear, PLEASE! I will never try to do another template, or anything else technical for that matter, again. All I do is mess it up. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:26, 4 July 2007 (UTC) The templates aren't working. Can you see what's wrong. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:10, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Ask him for me will ya? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 01:33, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Need ya soon Since you can do templates and I can't I will soon need you to do one that lists all of the monsters. Get back to ya on it when I figure out what it should look like. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:33, 19 July 2007 (UTC) I need a template Would you mind making a template for me. It needs to be a template for the monsters. It should have the following (note when in bold it means a category on the left side): Monsters in series :Godzilla :Anguirus :Giant Octopus :King Kong :Mothra :Rodan :King Ghidorah :Ebirah :Giant Condor :Kamacuras/Gimantis :Minya/Minilla/Minira :Kumonga/Spiga :Gorosaurus :Manda :Varan :Baragon :Gabara :Hedorah :Gigan :Megalon :Jet Jaguar :Mechagodzilla :King Caesar :Titanosaurus :Biollante :Mecha-King Ghidorah :Battra :Baby Godzilla/Little Godzilla/Godzilla Jr. :Fire Rodan :Mechagodzilla II :M.O.G.U.E.R.A. :Spacegodzilla :Destroyah :Zilla :Orga/Millenian :Megaguirus :Meganulon/Meganula :Kiryu (Mechagodzilla III) :Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah :Deathla Outside the Godzilla Series :Moguera :Maguma :Dogora :Gezora :Ganimes :Kamebas :Frankenstein :Sanda :Gaira :Giant Sea Serpent :Mechani-Kong (Mecha King-Kong) :Mothra Leo :Desgihdorah :Rainbow Mothra :Light Speed Mothra :Armor Mothra :Aqua Mothra :Eternal Mothra :Garu-Garu :Dagahra :Cretaceous King Ghidorah :Grand King Ghidorah :Gamera :Barugon :Gyaos :Viras :Guiron :Jiger :Zigra :Legion :Irys :Zedus :Amano Shiratori :Kumasogami (Dororin) :Kaishin Muba :Orochi :Neo Hedorah Other Monsters :List of monsters from Godzilla: the Series :List of monsters from comics and books :List of monsters from video games :List of monsters from Zone Fighter :List of monsters from the different Ultraman series Please put these in alphabetical order on the template. It should look like the ones that list the levels on Halopedia. Thank you. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:59, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for the assitance. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:05, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Requests for Award Templates I need one that says you were banned for --some measure of time-- for --some reason--. Thank you. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:42, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :Thanks again -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:37, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Could you... ...make it where we have that announcement system thingy that's on Halopedia? I have no clue how it works so you'd have to explain. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:20, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :At the top of a page there's always some sort of announcement. Right now it says this: 1. New fire-based weapons announced, UNSC weapons detailed, campaign & multiplayer levels detailed 2. Community: Halopedia Forum Problems? We know, and we're working on it. 3. Community: The Second Halopedia Requests for Administratorship have been opened. 4. Halo: Arms Race, Part 2 leaked here! That's what I'm talking about. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:28, 25 August 2007 (UTC) ::So I just edit it right? I don't want to mess anything up by accident. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:50, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks man, that'll help out quite a bit. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:56, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Main Page assistance requested I need a light blue background color to put for a new section of the Main Page. Can you direct toward one? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 01:19, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Search Icon and User Icon assistance needed Do you think you could help with a User Icon (the little pictures that it shows next to your user page link and up on the website tab) and a Search Icon (the pic above the search box)? The User Icon I want is at Image:USERICON.jpg and the search icon is at Image:SearchIcon1.jpg -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:50, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the help, but two things. One, I don't see anything over the Search box and two, I'll probably have to get back to you on the User icon because right now it's just a black dot. Thanks anyway. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:30, 27 September 2007 (UTC) I know it is the picture I requested, but right now it just looks like a black dot. You can't tell it's a picture. I'll have to find another one. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:36, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Background request OK, how about now? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:37, 22 October 2007 (UTC) New Wiki Image and Background OK, I have a new image for the wikia, but I don't know how to put it up. Could you please do this? The image is Image:Wikizilla1.png. Also, could you make a background finally. I'd like you to use these images: And if there's any area not covered by the pictures, fill it in with the hex color #669933. Thanks --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 16:36, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Why do we need a Quartz logo? And all that technical custimization stuff is hurting my head. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 21:54, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Got it, thanks. I'll see what I can do. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 16:09, 4 February 2008 (UTC)